The Genomics & Microarray Core provides scientific services and computational support for SPORE projects using DNA microarrays. The facility is contained within the UNC Genomics Core & Microarray Facility housed in the Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center. It maintains centralized equipment for microarray production, utilization, and analysis, including an Affymetrix system for oligonucleotide arrays on chips. The Core produces affordable, customized high-density cDNA microarrays on glass slides. To maximize efficiency and generate consistent quality results, the Genomics & Microarray Core will provide complete research services to SPORE projects. Investigators will isolate RNA and submit samples. The facility will prepare fluorescent probes and hybridize them to either homemade or commercially available arrays. In conjunction with the UNC Center for Bioinformatics, the Genomics & Microarray Core will provide the required computer hardware and analysis programs to collect, store, and characterize the large data sets generated by microarray research. UNC has implemented the GenoMax database and software package (Informax) to serve these computational needs. SPORE investigators will utilize this resource as well as database tools available through our collaborators at Stanford University. The Genomics & Microarray Core will support four of the SPORE projects. Its use will most likely expand to other projects and development studies as investigators recognize the advantages of this cutting edge technology.